


BlueBirds, and other things that fly

by Lex_of_Gotham



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M, I have a strange brain, I have no regrets, M/M, Original Character As Main Character, Really weird way of getting Steve and Tony together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_of_Gotham/pseuds/Lex_of_Gotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two parallel worlds running side by side, what is changed in one affects the other. </p><p>So when Tony Stark is killed, there is only one way to bring him back, he cannot die in the other world. </p><p>A collection of stories based on an AU summary in chapter one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I feel I should explain this travesty.  
> I’ve had an OC fic bumping around in my head for a while where a future Avenger by the name of BlueBird travels into Movie!verse Avengers world in order to save Tony’s life when he gets killed in a war. So the intro here is a (semi-) quick summary of the story I’ve had bumping around in my head.

She was sent by a parallel universe General America, who essentially lost it after Iron Man died due to years of denying his feelings for the man. BlueBird’s mission, therefore, was to get Captain America and Iron Man to admit their feelings for one another and get together, in order to avoid the circumstances that led to Tony’s death. She integrated herself into the Avengers basically by showing up in New York and jumping into fights where she thought she could be useful, proving herself until she could get close enough to do what needed to be done.

 BlueBird is a genius in her own right when it comes to biological advances, specifically the immune system, which she learned from her father when he used her as a guinea pig for an experiment that was meant to cure disease. As a result she has a super immune system that is resistant to any and all diseases and toxins, as well as a regenerative healing process that actually leaves Captain America’s looking slow. The advanced speed of the healing leaves her physically exhausted and dangerously dehydrated if she isn’t careful, though, so she’s been forced through rigorous training to help her body withstand the strain. Her favourite method of training is dancing, but she’s a decent fighter, having been trained by the Avengers in her own world.

Faith Carmichael (BlueBird’s real name) succeeds in her mission to save Tony, and as a result, saves the Tony back in her own world too, allowing her the opportunity to return home, saying goodbye to her new Avenger friends (who had been otherwise unaware of her origins and agenda) and returning to a world very different from the one she remembered.

Then we get the background story.

Faith had been brought in originally as a consultant for a project being worked on by Dr. Reid Richards. She worked with him, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and, occasionally, Peter Parker, on a variety of works wherever her biological expertise were needed, leading to her being known by the Avengers, but not actually being one of them.

A war was incited by the previous defeat of the Chitauri, the battle having put Earth on the map for potential in the universe and leading to full scale invasion that the Avengers had barely managed to quell, even years later and with more members. But, definitively, it was Captain America and Iron Man’s contradictory diplomacy methods that had led to Iron Man’s unfortunate end, an end that could have easily been prevented with an ease of tension between them. At the beginning of the war, before the death of Iron Man, several superhumanly talented individuals lined up to aid the Avengers, Faith among them. The war effort needed every able body, and so BlueBird received her name and her training.

The war lasted 3 years before Tony died, and ended shortly after that as the remaining Avengers rallied under the grief of their fallen comrade, one of their leaders, one of their legends.

In that three years, BlueBird proved herself to be a similarly reckless and hard-headed hero likened to Iron Man and often compared to Tony Stark for their similar personalities and appearances. Faith was a stubborn, dark-haired, quick-witted firebrand who didn’t take no for an answer and always got what she wanted. Before she’d ended up in a parallel world fighting to save Iron Man’s life, what she’d wanted was General Rogers. It had taken awhile, what with them both holding back the knowledge that they both knew he loved Tony, that he could never give her everything she wanted, but in the end they’d had a casual almost-romance. It was too easy to fall for him, too easy to get starry eyes whenever her commander came into the room, but she’d known, all along, that she was just an ‘acceptable’ replacement for Tony. She was basically just Tony with tits anyway. She accepted that, right up until Tony’s death. With the man he loved gone, her General hadn’t been the man she’d come to know, and as a result of his change, she’d volunteered herself for the mission Dr. Richards proposed to possibly save Tony.

She’d known there was a chance that she might never come home, but without Steve, without _her_ Steve, there was no home for her there anyway.

Upon her mission’s completion, she came home, glad to see the smiling man she remembered as a lover, standing next to Tony Stark. She didn’t know if he remembered what they had been before the change, but they all seemed to remember, at least, that she’d sacrificed something to save Tony’s life and they were grateful for that. She misses him, but she remains happy for him, disappointed but stubborn.

She is an Avenger, after all. She’s strong enough to stand alone.


	2. Nights in the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith Carmichael has managed to get into the Avengers, step one of her mission objective. She contemplates her mission and the possibility of ever returning to her home. While getting some water she also encounters Clint and they talk across the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be shortly after BlueBird comes to the parallel world and gets herself into the Avengers.

When she woke up it was with a start, a gasp escaping her lips before she could help it. She cursed herself quietly afterwards. Natasha would be disappointed in her if she had seen that display. Then again, Faith had always had difficulty with her 'never show emotions' classes. She supposed she'd make a terrible assassin.

She silently reminded herself that Natasha wasn't here anyway. Not the Natasha that had mentored her anyway, the one who had taught her to balance, to put her dancers legs to use and fight with all of a woman's strength and cunning. Natasha would be wondering how she was doing... If _he_ had even told her about the mission. Had he told anyone? Or was she just 'away' as so many of them had decided to be after the war had ended. After Tony...

 

She sat up on the bed, looking around in the gloom at the soft white sheets. It was comfortable, but plain. She hadn't been here long enough to make the room her own. But she was there, and that was important, that was step one. Mission objectives, she reminded herself, recalling her Commander's words three years ago...

 

"When you're on a mission, don't let your worry cloud your mind so much. You're so busy being concerned for everyone else that you get yourself hurt. You need to focus. Breathe. That's it."

 

His eyes on her, hand on her shoulder, so companionable back then, just like how he'd treated everyone else, all the other recruits. God, those eyes, she remembered the blue, so blue, like it had been bored into her soul...  She forced the tears back when the new images came, of that blue fading, becoming dull and stormy, losing all the life in it. It had been a fast transformation. All it had taken was Hank’s voice on the comm, saying that Iron Man was gone, and suddenly she had felt that they’d lost Captain America too.

“General…” she murmured, sniffing and swallowing thickly. “I’ll fix it. I promise.” She finished, tugging off her blankets and walking out of her room. The kitchen was a shiny, chrome affair, cluttered with novelty mugs that were everyone’s preferred beverage holder for rough mornings (Tony and Clint always rushed to be the first one to grab the “#1 Badass” mug, Tony usually won, somehow, even though Clint almost always gets up earlier). She goes to the cupboard and grabs a glass instead, navigating around the kitchen easily. It was just like the one back home…

“Can’t sleep?” a voice asked behind her, making her jump and gasp. Damn, Natasha would have really kicked her ass for that one. She turned with her glass of water to see Clint standing by the counter, smiling a little at her.

She smiled a little nervously back, one hand going automatically to try and smooth her mussed braid. Wasn’t much use, of course, the black locks were already falling in her face. “Yeah…” she said haltingly, biting her lip. She hated how out of place she felt here… It shouldn’t be that different! “Um, you too, Hawkeye?”

“Call me Clint.” He said, smile broadening to a grin. “I don’t think we’ve really introduced ourselves huh? It was always, aw crap there’s a robot, hey watch your back!”

She laughed a little. “Yeah pretty much.” She relaxed a little. “You can call me Faith when we’re off duty.” She said, extending a hand.

He shook it with a low chuckle. “So I’m on weird hours from a trip to Asia, what’s your excuse for not sleeping?” he asked once their hands had parted and she was placidly sipping her water.

She looked at him as if confused for a moment before sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. “Uh, missing home I guess.”

“Home? Uh, your file said you were from… Montreal?” he asked hesitantly, not quite remembering.

She nodded a bit. “Yeah. I’m missing old friends from there. That’s all.”

Clint smiled gently at her. “You’ll make new friends here soon I’m sure. Pretty girl like you? You’ll be popular in no time.”

She laughed again, but it was hollow. “Thank you. I think I’ll go to bed now.” She murmured. “I’ll be better company in the morning, if you wanna try out that friendship thing?” she added, smiling as she walked past him, careful not to touch.

Clint nodded a little. “Yeah, sure. Try to get some sleep, yeah?”

“Yeah, you too. Good night, Clint.”

Back in her bed, draped in darkness she pondered a little about her mission, shying away from thoughts of home. Tomorrow she would have to try and get friendly with the team, particularly Steve and Tony. If Dr. Richards estimates were correct she had about 6 months to get them together before they made the first mistake that would end up costing Tony his life…

She could handle that.

Her General needed her to.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, basically this will be a collection of stories based around this universe. Yes, I did bring in a random character just to have a roundabout way of getting Tony and Steve together. No, it doesn’t make sense. Yes, I’m weird.  
> Enjoy!  
> And please let me know if you have any thoughts on this idea. It’s kinda dumb in my opinion, but it wouldn’t leave my head so I put it up anyway. If anyone wants anything fleshed out, let me know.


End file.
